bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Salem
Salem is an Umbreon residing in the Eevee Oasis in the Great Plains. He keeps watch over the Oasis at night and during the day can often be found taking power naps in order to compensate for time spent awake with his fellow Eeveelutions. Skills and Abilities While Salem has a lot of raw talent for battles, he does not take the time to truly train to hone his abilities. His primary skill lying in his ability to see clearly at night and be folly awake and aware while the others are asleep or resting. Personality Salem focuses a lot on his image, though not to the extent that Nettle does. Being a dark type Pokemon, Salem feels obligated to act "Dark" and "Edgy" on a regular basis. His nature being lonely however, he finds himself being more friendly to the other Eeveelutions rather than shunning them and is often in conflict between the two. When speaking with another he will regularly forget to keep up his dark and edgy facade and correct it mid conversation. Unfortunately for him, the only examples he's had to go off of are the exaggerated expressions of another dark Pokemon. History Before Oasis. Salem was born as one of many hundreds of Eevee eggs, as the result of a breeder attempting to breed "the perfect Eevee". About halfway through hatching the eggs, this breeder obtained his "perfect Eevee" and abandoned the rest of the eggs. Through circumstances unknown to Salem, his egg ended up landing in a hot spring and hatched a short time later in the middle of the night Alone and confused, Salem wandered off from his hot spring in search of some kind of guidance. Eventually he came across a tough looking group of Pokemon and observed how the Weavile, with his dark and edgy attitude, seemed to be a friend to all the rest around him. Feeling inspired, Salem set out to be just like that Weavile in the hopes he would make some friends because of it. Over time, Salem became friends with another Eevee and when their friendship bloomed, so did Salem as he evolved into an Umbreon while his friend evolved into a Sylveon. Not understanding the implications of the situation, he was excited for his friend, but they were not as excited for him. One day, a large group of trainers entered the forest he called home, and began attacking and capturing all of the Pokemon, including his only friend. Scared at the sight, Salem ran off, away from the cruel trainers who took away his friend. Finding Oasis After wandering the Great Plains for sometime, Salem stumbled upon Oasis. The first of the Eeveelutions he encountered being Tesla as she was keeping watch. He has since then resided in Oasis and taken over as night watch to protect Oasis, never wanting what happened to his first home to happen again. Relationship Guide *Tesla - Seeing her as being the coolest of the group, Salem quickly developed a crush on the Jolteon. Though his dark and edgy mask would never allow him to speak it out loud. Regardless of this, he treats Tesla with the utmost respect. *Nettle - Though he regularly gets annoyed by the Sylveon, Salem can't help but admire their open confidence and how unabashedly they are about their true selves. The primary thing holding Salem back from really reaching out to become friend with Nettle, is his similar appearance to his long lost friend. *Irithyll - While he would like to become closer friends with Irithyll, Salem tends to keep his distance from her, perceiving her as being something of an ice queen. Regardless, he hopes that overtime they might become real friends. *Bastet - Salem sees Bastet as being a very close second on the coolness scale, right next to Tesla. Seeing her always so calm, cool, and collected, he admires the way she presents herself. On some level, he tries to emulate her personality on top of his dark and edgy one. *Aquarius - While Salem does not pay particularly close attention to age, it's difficult to ignore the childlike nature of Aquarius. As such, he really enjoys when Aquarius is out and about as he brings a certain energy of excitement and joy wherever he is.